Vehicles include some form of a body structure, which often includes a pair of laterally offset frame rails that extend forward from a bulkhead. A bumper structure, including a load bearing beam, may be attached to a forward end of the frame rails. In the event of an offset frontal applied load, in which a load is applied to a forward corner of the vehicle, the applied load may be transmitted or transferred to the adjacent frame rail.